1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club and to a golf club set.
2. Description of Prior Art
One known wood club head is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 of the accompanying drawings. The golf club head includes a crown, top surface 2, a bottom surface or sole 7 disposed opposite to the top surface 2, a toe portion 5, a heel portion 6 opposite to the toe portion 5, a front portion 3 having a flat impact face and located between the toe and heel portions, a rear portion 4 located opposite to the front portion 3 between the toe and heel portions. Each of the toe portion 5, heel portion 6, front portion 3 and rear portion 4 is integral with the top surface 2 and with the bottom surface 7 so that an upper, smooth, continuous ridge 8 is formed between the top surface 2 and toe, heel, front and rear portions and a lower, smooth, continuous ridge 9 is formed between the bottom surface 7 and toe, heel, front and rear portions.
The toe and rear portions 5 and 4 form a smooth, continuous, side surface inwardly inclined at an angle .theta..sub.1 relative to the vertical line when viewed on the toe as shown in FIG. 5 and at an angle .theta..sub.2 relative to the vertical line on the head-on view of FIG. 6. This structure of the conventional golf club head results in the center of gravity shifted toward the top surface 2. From the standpoint of distance of shot, however, it is desirable that the center of gravity be low. Thus, a weight is mounted in a lower portion of the club head and/or the thickness of the sole is increased to lower the center of gravity.
On the other hand, there is an increasing demand for a wood club head having such a large volume as to provide an increased area of sweet spot. In this respect, the known club head is disadvantageous since an increase in volume results in the upward shift of the center of gravity and since a heavier weight or a thicker wall must be used.
With a club having a long, steel club shaft, average amateur players generally encounter a difficulty in obtaining long distance because the ball trajectory is low. To cope with this problem, a long club has been developed with a shaft made of a fiber-reinforced plastic, having a kick point located near to the head and having head with a smaller loft angle as compared with the standard value. With this club, the ball trajectory becomes high so that the distance of flight is increased. However, with such a known club it is difficult to control the direction of the shot.